This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a modular system for arranging a plurality of electrical connector assemblies in a stacked array.
Electrical connectors are used in a wide variety of applications ranging from simple connecting interfaces between hard conductor wiring to more sophisticated applications involving such components as printed circuit boards, flat flexible cables and optical fibers. Basically, electrical connectors include some form of contacts, terminals or other conductors which interconnect one electrical device to another electrical device. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9celectricalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9celectrical connectorsxe2x80x9d or the like are intended to include optical devices.
In some environments, it is desirable to stack electrical connector assemblies with one connector assembly on top of another connector assembly. One such environment is in the data processing system of a computer wherein different connectors perform different information and regulating tasks. There are other environments wherein stackable electrical connectors would be desirable, but most systems for stacking connector assemblies are complicated and not user friendly.
For instance, a modular system for stacking electrical connector assemblies would be desirable and very useful in the automotive or vehicular industry for interconnecting various consumer electronic products. There currently are numerous products which are used within vehicles, such as GPS systems, cellular telephones, MP3 players, CD players, wireless devices and the like. Some of these devices may be installed by automobile manufacturers, but most of the devices typically are installed subsequently in service workshops or the like. It would be desirable to provide a modular system for stacking a plurality of electrical connectors substantially at will, so that the system can be customized or tailored to the customers"" desires or requirements.
In addition, such a system in automobile environments must not only provide connector interconnections, but the connectors, themselves, must be protected; the connectors oftentimes must be electrically shielded from EMI and/or RFI interference; the connectors must be easily stackable for addition purposes in the after market; and there may be instances where the stacked connector assemblies, themselves, may be electrically interconnected to communicate between each other. It could be difficult to provide all of these features or requirements in a single modular system. However, the invention herein has done just that in a remarkably simple, cost effective and user friendly modular system.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved modular system for arranging a plurality of electrical connector assemblies in a stacked array with one connector assembly stacked on top of another connector assembly.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, at least a pair of electrical connector assemblies are stackable one on top of another. Each assembly includes a frame structure having an input end face and an output end face with an interior cavity between the end faces. An input connector is mounted at the input end face and projects outwardly therefrom. An output connector is mounted at the output end face and projects outwardly therefrom. A circuit board is disposed in the interior cavity and is electrically connected between the input and output connectors. A pair of end flanges project outwardly from at least one of the input or output end faces above and below the respective input or output connector to protect the respective connector. The flanges have fastening means to facilitate holding the frame structures and, thereby, the electrical connector assemblies in the stacked array. As disclosed herein, a pair of the end flanges project outwardly from each of the input and output end faces above and below each input and output connector. In essence, the end flanges perform a dual function of protecting the projecting connectors as well as providing the fastening means to stack the frame structures.
According to one aspect of the invention, at least portions of the end flanges are of metallic material to perform a third function of an electrical shielding means for the respective input or output connectors. As disclosed herein, the end flanges are fabricated of metal plated plastic material and, preferably, substantially the entirety of the frame structures are fabricated of the metal plated plastic material.
According to another aspect of the invention, the frame structure of each of the connector assemblies comprises a two-part structure including a base housing part which forms the interior cavity and one of the pair of end flanges. A cover part closes the cavity and defines the other of the pair of end flanges.
According to a further aspect of the invention, at least one fastener is operatively associated with the fastening means of the end flanges to hold the frame structures and, thereby, the electrical connector assemblies in the stacked array. In the exemplary embodiment, the fastening means comprise holes in the end flanges, and a fastener is preassembled in the hole in the end flange of one of the stackable frame structures. Therefore, one electrical connector can be grasped by a user and easily manipulated and held in place while using his or her other hand to operate the preassembled fastener. As disclosed herein, the preassembled fastener comprises a snap-latch expandable rivet.
Finally, a feature of the invention is the provision of electrical connection means coupled between the circuit boards of the stacked connector assemblies through the frame structures of the assemblies. As disclosed herein, the frame structure of each connector assembly includes a top wall and a bottom wall. The electrical connection means comprises a top connector coupled to a top side of the respective circuit board and exposed through the top wall of a bottom connector assembly. A bottom mating connector is coupled to a bottom side of the respective circuit board and is exposed through the bottom wall of a top connector assembly.